Cookie Conversation
by Petite Amor
Summary: Dark and Krad have a conversation on the phone with cookies as the hot topic and the evil, jealous cookies, that are in Dark's cookie bag, want to get rid of poor Tommy. Randomly funny story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel. I'm just playing with them for a while.

My friend and I were talking on the phone one day and this is the result of it. If this is scary, then you should hear some of our other conversations. I'm using the characters from D.N.Angel instead of me and my friend. Krad is me and Dark is Sarah, my friend. Enjoy! Random stuff insured...This is my first fanfiction.

Cookie Conversation

Dark started eating his cookie with milk while talking on the phone with Krad and began saying ", I love this cookie!!! It's the best cookie in the world! Yay!"  
"I know right Dark? I bet it makes you happy doesn't it?" Krad said in a 'oh-my-gosh-how-stupid can-you-get/your-a-little-kid-so-i'm-talking-to-you-like-this' voice.  
"mmm hmm!!!" dark repiled dumbly with his mouth full of cookie crumbs.  
"I bet all the cookies in the bag are jealous of that cookie that you're eating."  
"Yesssss!!! Indeed!! The cookies in the bag are looking at my cookie in my hand like "I hate you."  
"What the heck?"  
Dark and Krad began to laugh. 10 seconds pass by after Dark finishes eating his cookie and he shouts ",OH NO!!!! I FINISHED MY COOKIE!!! NO MY POOR COOKIE!!! YOUR IN MY STOMACH!!!! NO NO NO NO!! EVIL STOMACH!! YOU ATE MY COOKIE!!! ARGH!"  
"See Dark, that's what you get for not paying attention" Krad scolded as Dark started staring at his stomach in shocked silence. "Uh...Dark? Hello? Are you there?" Krad asked worriedly. Dark, out of no where, began to cry. "sniff sniffNOOOO! My sniff cookie! My lovely, beloved cookie!!" He glared at the bag with the other cookies in it. "It's okay Dark, it's okay." Krad tried to console Dark.  
Silence..."Dark?" Krad asked. Dark had been silent for at least five minutes now. From the other line of the phone, Krad could hear ", Pooh you cookies in the bag!! Your just jealous of my cookie that I ate in my tummy!! Your just jealous that your not as good!! Your just jealous that I ate tommmy and not you!! Boo hoo hoo!!! Hey!! Hey!! Stop rejoicing that Tommy's in my tummy!!! You wish you were Tommy 'cause Tommy tasted good!! Tasted way better than yo mamma!!! Ooh!!Wait... What the heck.. That doesn't even make sense.. Do cookies have mammas?"  
"What the heck are you talking about Dark? Who's Tommy?"  
"Tommy's my cookie(smiles) in my tummy!!! (salutes) he was a good cookie.. a very good cookie.. it was sad that we lost him.. but he died fighting for his yuminess. unfortunately his yuminess was eaten by a cookie eater... me!"  
"You have no idea how weird you are, do you?" Krad stated matter-of-factly.  
"Um... I'm not weird!! I'm standing up for Tommy!! 'Cause the bag cookies don't like Tommy and are insulting him because their jealous because he got eaten by me!!! Jealous cookies!(glares at cookies) you need a spanking cookies... your evil... or (evil look in eyes) I shall over bake you so your not soft and golden brown!!!! BUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
"NOOOO!!!! OUR GOLDEN BROWNESS!" The cookies shouted. They pleaded and begged with him to not over bake them. Oh, how could they save their golden browness? Dark laughed evilily. "Ha ha ha ha!!!(puts cookies on baking sheet)(turns on oven to 15000 degrees F.) This is what you get for insulting Tommy!"  
"Dun Dun Dun"Music appeared out of no where at that very moment. "NOOOOO!!" "BUA HA H AH AH AH AHHA HA HA HA!"  
"DARK!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!! YOUR GOING MAD!!! LET THE LITTLE COOKIES GOO!" Krad's voice rang from the other line.  
Again the cookies scearmed for their life",NOOO!"  
Dark put the cookies in the oven and one minute later the oven started to flame up. Dark scearmed and turned pale. "AAAHH!! What was left of the cookies rushed out in a huge burnt ickiness that was indeed icky. Dark yelled for his life "Nooo!! Don't attack me!"  
The black ickiness flowed over Dark. " Dark? DARK???? WHERE ARE YOU?" Krad paniced.  
Dark was completely covered by the black ickiness. "Ha ha h ah aha ha ha ha!!!! Revenge is sweet!" the black ickiness roared.  
"Who's revenge?" Dark asked innocently.  
"What youre still alive!!! How is this possible??? NOOO I'M MELTING!"  
"You taste good. Like cookies." Dark gobbled up the giant black ickiness in one gulp. The black ickiness was in Dark's tummy.  
"Mm!! Yummy!!(licks lips) (whines) I want a cookie!" Dark began to cry over Tommy again and then he started to ramble on about how the cookies were jealous.  
Krad then hung up on Dark because of his overeatingcookieitis. In Dark's tummy... Tommy greeted black ickiness. "Hi black ickiness!! Welcome to Dark's stomach where the acid will come to take us in about 1 minute!"  
"Noooo!!!!!"

* * *

BWHAHAHAHA! Oh...sorry. I thought this was funny. Well, I at least thought it was funny. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think because I might make a sequel with FullMetal Alchemist or D.Gray-Man characters...or both. Thank you! Sorry if I confused anyone. (nervous laugh) The first when I posted this story, I forgot to save the changes to the document, so it came out the werid. Then the second time I posted it, a reader reviewed saying that the script format that I used wasn't allowed on Oh well... Thank you for reviewing to me and telling me of my mistake. I probably would've just left it that way. Thank you!

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm sorry to inform you this, but I most likely will not continue this fanfiction due to other work in progress...(nervous laugh)... sorry.(rubs back of head) I would love to continue this, but I have other things to write and school and homework...I would like to say sorry mostly to my friends...Sarah (mutters: Sarah will most likely kill me...sweatdrop), Aly, and Mattie!! I'm so sorry!! (starts crying) Don't hurt me!!...Anyway...um...I'll probably post up other random fics under D.Gray-Man if you want to take a look...I'm sorry once again...I hope you understand...Thank you for your time and patience...

LifeLight


End file.
